


Snappets From A Life Well Lived

by Obsessionsaremylife



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionsaremylife/pseuds/Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Snappets of Newt & Tina's lives together of various sizes and not in chronological order. Please read and review with any more prompts!(Fantastic Beasts Spoilers and Speculation but not for drabble 1!)





	

He had seen many beasts, held many creatures in his arms some the very last of their species but never, never had he ever held anything as precious as this baby girl in his arms.

His baby girl.

Newt was speechless as he looked down on her cherub lips, beautiful blue eyes which might change as she grew and her wispy auburn hair.

"Adela" He whispered, feeling her look into his soul "I will never let anything happen to you baby girl, I promise" He kissed her chubby cheek, her precious soft forehead and re-arranged her pink newborn cap as it fell slightly from her head. He made sure she was secured tightly and was warm before continuing

"I love you so much my baby girl" He paused swallowing back the tears in his eyes "So much"

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's 30th November, I have offically finished my NaNoWriMo 2016 at 111,111 - the side effect of that, I have a LOT of drabbles from Fantastic Beasts that I'm going to publish here... if that's okay with you guys and might want more of them? Though some drabbles might be so OOC they should be AU xD Please review if I should continue and any prompts for drabbles as well! :)


End file.
